Miranda
Miranda is a villainess in the series. She was a chemist and former lover of Lex Luthor who was under his employ. She invented a fragrance with powerful animal pheromones that made people go uncontrollably in love. After Lex cut her funding and ended their relationship, she was determined to prove to him that her fragrance really worked and win back his love. She was portrayed by Morgan Fairchild. History Not much is known about Miranda except that she was a professional chemist living alone with her cat Daru. She opened a shop called Miranda's, selling all kinds of perfumes and fragrances that she invented herself. She was then hired by Lex Luthor and funded by Lex Corp to perfect a fragrance using animal pheromones to make the person lose all their inhibitions and fall uncontrollably in love. She also became his lover. Season 1 After two years, she managed to perfect the fragrance by turning it into liquid after the solid compound she needed for it hadn't worked. But Lex had already cut off her funding, so she went to see him. Lex explained that she had promised him results in six months, but had received nothing. Miranda told him she had done it and could prove it to him, but Lex's patience had already worn thin and he declared that he never funded losers. Miranda then asked him if there was still a chance for them to stay together, but Lex told her that she had been only itch that had now been scratched. Miranda didn't take kindly to the cold rejection and told him angrily that this whole thing had been a labor of love for him. She was then shown out by Lex's P.A Nigel St. John but not before hearing Lex talk on the phone to having dinner with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane and looked at a copy of the famous newspaper with Lois' byline. Back at her shop she received a invitation at a premier party at that same place who were bringing in people advertising their newest fragrance "Exclusive". She then saw the perfect opportunity to prove her fragrance worked to Lex. At the Daily Planet, she began spraying her fragrance to people there including Clark Kent, Lois, Jimmy Olsen and editor Perry White and watched gleefully as the pheromones took affect with the people acting crazily in love. Lois began lusting over Clark (who had not been affected due to being a Kryptonian), Perry (who was already married) fell for the cleaning woman Rehalia and Jimmy harassed one of the visiting models named April. Miranda then left. She later rang Lex, but her phones call weren't returned so she disguised herself as Lex's fencing tutor Emil. After entering Lex's office she showed him another copy of the Daily Planet newspaper with the headline: "Couple Reunited! Love wins out!" and told him to go to the building and see for himself. Sure enough Lex saw Miranda had been right and decided to hired her back. Meanwhile things got out of control. Lois was by now so much in love with Clark that she entered his apartment doing the Dance of the Seven Veils. Perry, dressed up as Elvis serenaded Rehalia and got a punch in the nose from her furious husband. Jimmy then almost got hit by a truck after pursuing April again, but was saved thanks to Superman. The effects eventually wore off with everyone feeling humiliated and worse for the wear. Miranda was in her shop when she received a visit from Lois and Clark who had found out that she was the one who had caused all the love crazy chaos in the building. She then showed the reporters her latest perfumes and how she was a trained chemist who manufactured them from various chemicals. Clark then asked her about her latest fragrance that contained animal pheromones that she called "Revenge". Lois asked her on the ingredients, but she refused to tell her. Lois then confronted Miranda about all the humiliation and hurt she had caused by the fragrance, but Miranda denied it and after telling them that she had more work to do in the back, the two reporters left. However unbeknownst to Miranda, Clark and smuggled an atomizer containing the perfume out of her shop. Later, Miranda went to visit Lex and told him that she had perfected a version of the fragrance that would permanently remove the inhibitions of people. She then sprayed the revenge fragrance on herself and then on him to make Lex fall for her again. But to her disappointment, nothing happened. Lex then showed Miranda out once again and prepared for his dinner date with Lois, much to Miranda's anger. She vowed that soon all of Metropolis would feel the pain of love spurned. However at the dinner, the effects of the pheromones finally took effect and made Lex fall head over heels for Lois instead. Back at her shop, Miranda decided to use the 100% formula of her fragrance on the whole of Metropolis after seeing her cat go crazy after accidentally sipping the chemical. She also planned to murder Lois out of jealousy for stealing Lex from her. She went to a hanger and hired a plane to empty a giant can containing the deadly fragrance all over the city. However Lois appeared and Miranda sprayed her with knock out gas and tied her above a vat containing Toxic Malathion that she had removed from the cans that had been on the plane before which the reporter would then be lowered into and boiled to death, for if Miranda couldn't have Lex then nobody would. Unfortunately, Superman and Lex arrived to stop her and the Man of Steel saved Lois from being dipped. Miranda had taken off and was now in the air preparing to release her fragrance. Superman suddenly appeared, stopped the plane and inhaled the fragrance just as Miranda released it and blew it in her face, making her crazily in love with him. She landed the plane and Superman took her to the police with Lex asking if she would be permanently be affected, but Superman assured him that he had diluted the chemical when he inhaled it, so it would wear off after a while. Miranda was then carried away, still under the effects of the pheromones and shouting out her love for Superman and then for Lex. She was presumed imprisoned after this. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Pheromone, My Lovely Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Characters